Wolf Moon
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: The forest hides something from Ichigo he so desperately wants to see. However, the forest is not the only thing keeping him in the shadows. IchiRuki werewolf fic!


**Wolf Moon**

**by **

**DeathsLittleBirdie**

**Special thanks to Insanity-Plus for werewolf music to listen to while I wrote this out! I owe you!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach".**_

* * *

His head turned, shaggy locks of orange swayed as he did so. His scowling hazel eyes stared into the woods, his human ears desperate to pick up anymore noise. Moments passed, all was silent in the small neighborhood. He released an annoyed sigh, shaking his head as he continued his after hour walk through his town.

Two steps forward, the noise rose out again and his jaw clenched at the sound.

_Howling._

He thought while he rubbed his aching neck. For the past year, since he began the mundane ritual of walking at night, every so often he would hear a howl that irritated his normal human state of mind, but soothed the darken depths of his demented soul. Why did he find the damn howling so damn appealing?

Because it was sounded nothing like those premature rats society called dogs or canines. No, the howls sound vicious, as if ready to pierce your flesh as it pierced your ears. He shook his head and chuckled to himself lightly, he was far too superstitious, another reason why the howling entertained him so. He continued his walk as the piercing, soothing bells died down slowly due to his departure.

He vowed that next time he heard that howl, he would investigate. For if it was what he believed it was, he would not allow the moment to pass him. He smirked, his eyes concentrated on the full moon, while he allowed his feet to take him home.

* * *

An irritated growl came from thin lips, bronze hands clenched beneath the safety of the bench. He hadn't heard the howling in quite some time, something that made his nerves trigger happy. Upon opening his eyes, a fist made direct contact with his face.

He fell back with a loud 'Gah' sound while the person retracted her fist and smirked.

"What-the-HELL?"

He pushed himself up to his feet, his hand gently cradled his bleeding nose while his eyes stared at his attacker.

Standing at 4'8, light enough to throw like a football, and stubborn enough to make a donkey give up was Jushiro Rukia.

His enemy.

His closest friend.

And his white moon.

Her short raven locks swayed around the curve of her face, a bang remained pleasantly in-between her large violet eyes. Her smirk remained triumphant as she watched Ichigo glare daggers, knowing he could do nothing-

"Stupid chibi."

-except mock her height.

One thing people were sure of; Never, in your life, insult Jushiro Rukia's height.

That was proven once again when a kick made direct and painful contact with the left side of Ichigo's face.

"You oversized dumbass! How dare you mock my height!"

"You punched me in the face!"

"You deserved it!"

"Why?!"

On-goers watched nervously as the two stared each other down, their eyes blazing as they waited for an answer. Rukia grinned before she stood tall and crossed her arms.

"You sitting on my spot. The one I drew Chappy the Bunny on to make sure everyone knew it's my spot."

A loud group of sighs floated around the air while Ichigo pictured himself lifting the small bench table and throwing it at the nearest bunny store. Of course, he would probably be murdered in cold blood, but it would be a death he would be proud of.

All he could do was run a hand down his face before taking a seat right beside the hideous drawing. Once seated, his eyes pierced through the crowd, telling them to leave before he would go after them. As quickly as they could, they left the two in peace. Seated beside him, Rukia pulled out a pack of pocky and offered him a piece. Bitterly, he accepted the pocky and shoved it into his mouth while Rukia chuckled.

A peaceful silence only surrounded him for a few moments before Ichigo's darken tone made a presence.

"I haven't heard the howls."

Ichigo could hear the snap of the pocky in Rukia's hand, but did not turn to face her. She knew everything about him, even his own little obsession. Though, that did not mean she approved. He had lost count of how many times she had told him to drop it; To stop looking into the howls that plagued his thoughts day and night. His narrowed eyes looked at her direction to see her signature mask on her beautiful face.

Yes, he found Rukia to be beautiful. Ever since she returned to him after a year of visiting her older sister in America. She left when she was fourteen and he fifteen, returning on the eve of his sixteenth birthday. He still remembered how large her smile got when she saw him. How her jewel-like eyes glowed brightly at him.

The most breath-taking moment he had in his life.

The only downside? She had not returned alone.

Along-side her that day was a man with hair like flames. Tribal tattoos twirled around his body like greedy vines and his eyes never leave Rukia whenever he is beside her.

Who was the man? He simply goes by Abarai Renji, but to Ichigo, he was a nuisance.

Ichigo asked Rukia once why the man that proclaimed himself as Rukia's new caretaker was around when she had been adopted by Jushiro Ukitake, the towns best psychologist. She merely looked him in the eye with lies webbed into her eyes before smirking and replying;

"My Nii-sama wants to make sure I'm protected now that I'm a full woman."

Ichigo still did not understand what she meant, but continued to dislike the man with an inflated ego.

"Did you hear me, Ichigo?"

His eyes flickered before they paid full attention to Rukia. A calm look was on her face as her eyebrow slowly raised itself. Her parted lips released a sigh before her hand cupped his face. A warm feeling crawled up his spine and he stared down at her with all his attention on her.

"Listen to me this time. You really, _really_ need to stop obsessing over the howls. I know you want to know if... werewolves exist, but they don't."

"If they don't then what's the harms in looking into the howls?"

A knowing look appeared in her eyes and she dropped her hands from his face and placed them on her lap. She stared off into the bright sun above her, a bit of pain readable on her face. Ichigo watched intently before she finally spoke.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Ichigo's intense gaze flattened when her words echoed around him. Her words, they sounded like a warning... A harmless threat. His eyebrows knitted together before he glanced at her. He saw something hidden beneath her eyes, something he wanted answers to. Yet, her secrets would have to wait.

He needed to know who the howls belonged to that stalked his thoughts.

* * *

He kissed his little sisters good-bye. Though he got a swift kick on the shins by Karin, he left with a smile on his face. His father tried to lunge at his son one more time, only to land on his face with his legs twitching pathetically.

Ichigo had told him he was spending the night at his friends, Chad.

His father would not have allowed him out if he knew his true motives.

Into his car, his keys constantly clashing due to his shaky hands, he took a deep breath before turning on the car. Tonight, he was going into the woods. Tonight, he would get all his answers.

He would see with his own two eyes. He had waited for long enough, waited for the moon to cascade its full glory onto the earth and fill the shadowy forest with light. Waited until it was full and hovered powerfully over the world.

It was time to see the secrets lurking in the shadows. The air was bitter to him, making goosebumps and chills run down his arms and legs. He had barely stepped out of his car and already the world around him was warning him, threatening him, to return to his life.

The rain began to pour, the floor moistening beneath his boots, wind howling around his body. The storm he had heard on the news finally appeared, and yet, the moon still shined through the thick clouds. His hazel eyes stared into the woods, its smell fresh and welcoming.

Ichigo took a deep breath before he covered his head with the hood of his sweater and slipped into the forest.

Hidden in the shadows, but given sight due to the moon's light, Ichigo stepped over trash left behind by college students. Cups, condoms, and everything in between was littered on the floor. He cursed the people that ruined the beauty of the forest, but continued to make his way. He continued for what seemed for countless hours, annoyance and disappointment obvious on his face.

His body had gotten a thin layer of mud from the heavy walking, his legs growing tired. Beyond angered, he sat down upon a fallen tree and violently yanked out his phone. The glowing numbers stared mockingly at him. A few minutes to midnight. He had been walking around since 9P.M, three hours, and he had found nothing. The rain had settled to a light sprinkle, none of it hitting him at the moment. He slowly snapped his phone shut and placed his head into the protection of his hands.

The full moon was suppose to be the time the beast were set fully free, and yet they had openly hurt him by never appearing to him. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head. He was left with nothing.

He stood like a disappointed child and sighed before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe Rukia was right... There's nothing here..."

He wanted to curse his own stupidity for allowing his odd obsession to break him, before something echoed around him. Hazel eyes snapped open and stared hungrily at the moon before his heart stuttered in his chest.

His ears picked up the sound he had been searching for. He had finally heard the angelic sound of ear-piercing howls.

Ichigo did not stop to think when he ran toward the direction. Did not stop to think that what he may have been running into was either kind or blood thirsty. His mind would not allow the thoughts to prevail, not when he was so close to discovering the truth.

With every quickened step, he would launch himself a bit into the air in hopes of getting to his destination before fate took the beast away from him. His heart pounded brutally to his chest as the howls got closer and closer. His nails biting into the skin of his palm and drawing warm blood.

The moment he reached clear area in the forest, he was reward with a sight that would forever be engraved into his soul. On a small hill, head raised high as the howl echoed around the area, was the beast the plagued him.

Ichigo fell to his knees at the sight of the beautiful creature releasing a beautiful yet hauntingly melody into the air.

The beast-No, werewolf- was much larger to the disgrace mutts of society. Fangs longer than Ichigo's arms appeared from the rubbery lips. Fur was as black as sin, with a small patch of white over its left eye. Body was thin, but in no way scrawny. Muscle hid itself well, but not well enough to Ichigo's intense gaze. Sharp claws extended from paws that settled calmly into the mud below it.

Ichigo watched with awe at the beast, his body slowly relaxing until his clenched fist finally revealed the small cuts left behind his nails. Blood, though could not be smelled by human noses, was quickly picked up from the werewolf appearing from the shadows. Ichigo's praised expression quickly turned into one of shock when warm air ran down his head.

His body felt something wet poke at the back of his neck before a low growl vibrated his whole body. Ichigo quickly looked over his shoulder to see what had loomed over him.

His eyes grew wide and he crawled back as the werewolf behind him began to growl and snap its teeth at him.

This one was much larger than the smaller one on the hill, and much more manlier. Muscle was obvious on him, the smell of blood weaved into his fierce red fur. Golden eyes seemingly glared at him was fangs were bared and ready to dig into the flesh that was Ichigo's body.

It stood up quickly on its back legs and howled proudly into the air before it fell forward and lunged.

As it neared, Ichigo could feel his last seconds ticking by like the gentle ran tapping his shoulder. The male werewolf was far too close, it's fangs aiming for his neck. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, knowing it was too late for him to survive.

He would die because his curiosity pestered him beyond normal standards. Ichigo felt a heavy paw land on his chest and he was forced into the floor. Above him, warm and suffocating air hit him repeatedly before he was greeted with something that genuinely shocked him. Instead of the painful embrace of his flesh being torn to shreds, he felt the light caress of a rough tongue on his neck. He snapped open one eye and peered into purple jewel-like eyes that remind him too much of...

"Rukia?"

Ichigo stared at the black wolf that had saved him by the werewolf howling painfully in the air. The werewolf above him only stared down at him before removing their paw from his chest gently. Ichigo sat him slowly, watching as the black Lycan turned away from him slowly to the larger one.

Blood dripped from the male's cheek, a small gash apparent to Ichigo. He watched as the male shock his head violently to shake away the pain before its heavy glare landed on the female.

It snapped its teeth, growled, and barked harshly at the one that had saved him before falling silent. He watched as the female narrowed its eyes, but remained deathly silent. Ichigo watched in both awe and fear as the two werewolves stared down at one another. Though he could not know what they were thinking, their eyes said it all.

Ichigo, though he wanted to stay, knew it was time to take his leave. He stood up quietly as he could, but caught the attention of the two wolves when his heavy boots stepped on a twig. Both turned heir heads at him, one growled while the other seemingly grinned.

The male Lycan had grinned at Ichigo.

He watched as the male bowed his head, it's fur turning to bare skin covered in tattoos while a rainfall of red hair ran down his head.

Ichigo watched as the now human stepped out of the shadows and grinned hungrily at Ichigo. At Ichigo, who could only gape at who was standing before him.

Abarai Renji flexed his muscles, cracking his neck before his stare landed on Ichigo.

"You can't stay alive now."

"I told you not to touch him!"

No emotion could truly explain what Ichigo felt. His body remained frozen, but his eyes shockingly looked over at the female Lycan that was now in her human form. Her head was bowed, but raven hair covered her face like a curtain before it began to rise. The eyes Ichigo loved so dearly glared heatedly at Renji, before they turned their gaze to Ichigo.

Rukia stood before him, one arm wrapped around to cover her chest while the other quivered in a tight fist. Mud covered her body, and an odd marking stared back at Ichigo. Four crimson red and jagged lines ran down her midsection covered in a black circle. Ichigo quickly forced his head up as to not look any lower, only to meet the disappointed look on Rukia's face.

She narrowed her gaze before she sighed and turned away.

"I told you to drop it, baka... WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"

Ichigo took a step back when she shouted at him, tears in her eyes. He bowed his head, clutching his aching heart at seeing Rukia hurt.

A barking laughter echoed around them and Ichigo glared at the nude male in front of him.

"He's a human, Rukia! Wha' do you expect?! Their curiosity created our ancestors, but caused their own demise!" Renji laughed as he swung his head back. Ichigo grunted bitterly, knowing that no matter how much he disliked the man in front of him, that he was right.

"You talk about humans like they're trash, Abarai. I knew my sister made a mistake entrusting me with you." Rukia muttered, making Renji snort at her.

"Ya think I want ta babysit some teenager? I was ordered to be your guardian by Kuchiki-sama. If he hadn't I wouldn't be wasting my time bickering with a spoiled brat like you! I'm here on orders to make sure your safe from the eyes of the humans, and I'm going to do my job right now."

Ichigo took his final breath before his feet were lifted harshly off the ground. A strong embrace strangled his neck painfully, wanting to choke out every bit of life out of his body. Ichigo forced his head down to see a tattooed arm connected to Renji, who was gleefully grinning at him.

"I've never liked this brat. Always followin' ya like a lost puppy. I'm doin' you a favor, Rukia!"

"Drop him now!"

A scream of pain erupted from Renji and Ichigo felt his lungs fill with the cold hair before the earth welcomed him to reality. Cradling his bruised neck and panting, Ichigo watched as Rukia retracted her large claws until they returned to her normal sized hands. Renji covered his blood covered face, cursing up to the heavens before he snapped his head down and glared at Rukia.

"You've done it now! An eye for an eye, Kuchiki Rukia!"

Renji was just too fast, Rukia barely had time to turn her head when the air behind her revealed spewing blood. She screamed, but to the ears of the human falling down, her scream was completely muted. All that he could hear was his throat being torn to shreds by the angered red head that now had a wicked grin on his face.

As Ichigo's head made contact with the wooded floor, he could finally hear the scream.

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

Rukia cradled the freezing body of Ichigo close to her chest. Above her, stood two people. A rather short male with hair as white as snow and eyes an even stranger color than Rukia's and a female with a rather curvacious body. Her baby blue eyes stared sadly at the scene of one of her own crying into the head of orange hair and bowed her head. Her hand covered her aching heart as she watched Kuchiki Rukia cry miserably on the floor.

Matsumoto Rangiku turned her bitter gaze to the now caged Abarai Renji. She walked over to the cage and watched as he raised his head up at her. He smiled weakly before he bowed his head once again.

"You killed a human." She whispered.

"I was doing my job." He replied.

"If a human were to discover you, you are ordered to call for us immediately and allow one of the witches we have here to erase their memory. What you did was kill a mortal, something punishable by death." Rangiku said bitterly. She glared at Renji, who only shrugged in response before smiling weakly.

"In your region, but where I'm from it's perfectly legal to kill those pieces of shit. I ain't gotta worry about a thing, since I didn't know your laws I'm not at fault here." Renji replied.

Rangiku leaned in, gripping the cold bars tightly. Even as blue sparks and her skin began to burn from touching the magically charged bars, she smiled and stared at Renji's eyes.

"Thing is, sweetie, you aren't in your region and even though you didn't know about our law, you're still punishable. And trust me, your connection to the Kuchiki family can't even save you from your well deserved death. Take him!"

His eyes did not shift, nor did they show any emotion as the van hauling the cage disappeared from sight. Rangiku slowly turned her head to see Hitsugaya Toshiro staring blankly at the quivering body of Rukia. Slowly, Rangiku neared and knelled down beside the young Lycan before stroking her face. The redden from her tears, the remarkable blues that were her eyes stood out as she stared at Rangiku.

"It's my fault... I should have told him..."

* * *

"_Nee-sama... This can't be real. I can't be-"_

"_Our bloodline does not lie, Rukia. You and I, we are Lycans. We are the protectors of the moon and the defenders of the sun."_

_Speechlessly, Rukia listened as her older sister continued. Explaining their ancestry, their so-called "gift". Her body and mind felt numb, all that she believed in reality perished that day. Hisana continued to speak of the monster Rukia only believed were in folklore and badly acted movies. _

_Yet, as Hisana went into description of what was to come, Rukia felt her inside pop. The symptoms, all the things that signaled the coming of age of a purebred Lycan..._

_Rukia was experiencing at the moment._

_Unable to sleep, sensitivity to the sun and certain sounds, cravings for bloody meat, and uncontrollable moments of rage._

_She bowed her head and covered her mouth as Hisana watched with a small smile._

"_Rukia, this is not something to be ashamed of. This is our heritage. A gift from our ancestors. Accept it."_

"_How? I don't want this, Nee-sama! I want a normal life... I normal body... How am I suppose to tell this to my friends? To Ichigo!"_

"_Rukia, this is a gift that must remained hidden from your friends."_

_Rukia gave a short huff and folded her arms as she shock her head._

"_How am I suppose to hide somethings this important from my friends? I'm pretty sure they'll be having heart attacks when I come out a drooling and hairy mess one full moon!" _

"_Rukia."_

_His voice cut through her soul like an icy blade. She slowly turned her head to see the approaching shadow of her brother-in-law, Kuchiki Byakuya . Rukia stood up at his presence before giving a short bow and standing straight. She could not make out the look in his, but looked away when he spoke._

"_Rukia, forget everything you have read or seen about Lycans or werewolves. You will see many of it is nothing, but lies created by mere humans with too much time on their hands. Your bloodline, along with mine, is very pure. As such, after your first changing, you will have full control on your body and will be able to change at will." Byakuya stated. Hisana appeared beside him, but kept her back to Rukia._

_Rukia could see a strange marking between her shoulder blades. A marking that she would soon realize was the pure-blooded symbol of a full realized Lycan._

"_What do you mean 'after my first time'?'_

_A heavy silence fell upon the three, before Hisana spoke._

"_Their is no escape from this, Rukia. You cannot hide what you will become and it will be a part of you until your last day. The first time... It will happen, unexpectedly, but you will know when and there will be nothing you can do to stop."_

_Her body trembled before she fell to her knees._

_The world she knew, no longer existed._

* * *

"Kuchiki-"

"Don't call me that! It's Jushiro Rukia!"

Rangiku looked up pleadingly at the young yet powerful Lycan, but only received a low growl.

"That name was disowned the moment your sister married into the Kuchiki clan."

Her eyes glared halfheartedly at him before she returned her gaze to Ichigo's face. What had she done? Guilt plagued every fiber of her being as she looked at the paling face of Ichigo. The person that had been with her for many years... was gone.

She bowed her head before kissing his forehead gently.

"There is no law here about changing a human."

Hope filled Rukia as she raised her head and stared at the woman beside her. She then looked up to Hitsugaya, who nodded in union and turned away.

"But... My Nii-sama said that it was wrong-"

"Kuchiki Byakuya has always been a noble that thinks poorly of the humans, half breeds, and changed Lycans. Even in his area it is not against the law to change humans. If you want your friend to live, do it before the moon sets."

Hitsugaya took his leave after that, never speaking again as he changed into his Lycan form and ran into the forest. Rukia looked down at Ichigo's pale face, blood splattered on his cheeks and soaking his sweater. Rukia then looked down at her own body, his blood marking hers.

His blood was on her hands, even if it was Renji who did the deed.

A warming embrace covered Rukia and she turned to see the Rangiku smiling sadly at her.

"Before I was changed, it was considered inhumane to change humans. My partner, my mate, saved me from dying by changing me and was almost sentenced to death. They believed I could not control myself, that I would destroy myself from the inside-out. Then, I spoke out. Proved that the power inside of me had not ruined me. They asked if it was possible, would I want to return to my human life."

Rangiku's hand cupped Ichigo's face gently before she placed the same hand on Rukia's cheek.

"I said told them no. Because for me to regret the second chance I had of living would be a slap to the face of the man that saved me."

Rangiku stood up straight, her bangs covered her beautiful eyes.

"Don't make the choice you believe will be a mistake, because it will haunt you forever."

She left soon after, leaving Rukia with a decision in front of her. Could she pass the curse she suffered with, or should she allow her dearest friend to be lost to his family and friends?

Rukia inhaled deeply, allowing her fangs to cut through her gums. Her eyes turned a darken crimson as she looked up at the bright moon above her before she parted her lips and whispered;

"Forgive me, Ichigo."

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Two people stood on the mountain overlooking the beautiful city they lived in. Strawberry blond hair waved in the air as the other person stood protectively behind her. His eyes opened slightly, revealing glowing blue orbs she loved so much.

Ichimaru Gin chuckled lightly before she stepped closer to his mate Rangiku.

"Are they coming?" Rangiku whispered.

To ease her stress, Gin inhaled deeply and waited. Two scents stood out horribly, a light husky one and a far more feminine one. His trademark grin widen as he placed his pale hand on Rangiku's shoulder. She turned her gaze to him and smiled when she saw his eyes.

"They're nearby, Ran-chan. They'll be hear soon."

Moment passed, and as Gin had said, two giant Lycans appeared before the two. One black as sin, the other an odd mixture of crimson red and dirt brown. They did not change into their human forms, so the other two did.

Rangiku let out a pain gasp as she transformed, releasing a howl into the sky once her bones had stopped snapping and turning into the right shape. She knelled down, whimpering gently while the grey Lycan beside her soothed her pain with gentle licks.

Soon, all four were running through the woods. The growls and grunts echoing around the trees as they ran quickly to their destination. A small glimmer of fire neared them as they ran faster. With jumps, they arrived in time. Time for judgment.

A circle of Lycans, many shapes and sizes, circled a small round fire. Four Lycans, in their human form, stood around the fire in white robes. In the center of it all, tied by rope and held above the fire with the magic used by the witches near the the four robed men, was Abarai Renji.

His gaze never left the black furred Lycan that walked closer. With every step she took, she regained her human form. Beside her, was the unknown Lycan, who disguised her nude form with his large tail. Rukia raised her head, keeping her gaze away from the eyes that belong to Hisana and Byakuya. The four robed men turned to her before they stared up at the accused Lycan.

"Abarai Renji, for the murder of the human Kurosaki Ichigo, what do you have to say for yourself." One robed man said.

Renji only remained silent before he smirked and closed his eyes.

"How does someone kill anotha' person if they're standing right here with us... Ain't that right, Kurosaki."

The Lycan beside Rukia changed, finally revealing to the group his identity. Before them stood Ichigo; his muscles broader, his body taller, and his canines longer than before. The Lycans around them remained still, but Rukia could see from the corner of her eye Byakuya raising his nose up in the air in a snobbish matter. She ignored the rude gesture and glared up at Renji.

"That day, you killed the human part of Ichigo. Today, he is now one of us." Rukia stated.

Her sharp nails pointed to the marking above Ichigo's hip. The marking brought upon him by his transformation. His symbol was different from Rukia's, his being a crimson paw with black claw-like marks against it. It was his sign, the marking of a changed Lycan. Ichigo had remained silent for far too long.

"I was killed that day. I remember my last breath and the blackness of the afterlife around me. But then, I saw the light, Rukia's light, and I was reborn. You did kill me, Abarai! Don't lie to us or yourself."

Renji growled at Ichigo before he spat on the raging fire and grinned.

"A changed mutt like ya has no right ta talk to me like an equal! If all you old farts wanna kill me fer doin' what I needed to do, then do it and quit wastin' my time!" Renji barked before he threw his head back and laughed.

Rukia looked away as the four robed men known as The Elders nodded in union before raising their hands in the night's cold air. The witches bowed their head as they lowered the laughing Lycan into the deadly embrace of the fire. Even as his flesh was being burned to the bone, he continued to laugh before he screamed his last words.

"I'll be back for you two! Ya hear meh! I'll back to kill you both, Jushiro Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo! DON'T FORGET ME!"

The sound of his flesh sizzling was forever engraved into Rukia's ears. Renji's screams and laughter haunting her so passionately as both she and Ichigo walked away from the group of Lycans. Rangiku and Gin appeared in front of them, their rank in the Lycan world proudly shown on their bodies. Gin was a pure-blood, Rangiku a changed. Yet, they did not seem to care for the snobbish stares they received from the arrogant ones and smiled at the two in front of them.

"We need to go hunting. Want to join us?" Rangiku asked.

Ichigo smiled widely, the beast within him ready to hunt. He looked over at Rukia, who only rolled her eyes and nodded.

"First one to get food wins!" Rangiku laughed as she and Gin sprinted off.

With hands held together, Ichigo and Rukia transformed before going off to feast. They shared a strong bond, both speaking to each other with their minds joined.

_You kill a bunny again and I'll make you regret it, baka._

_Heesh, I already learned my lesson, Rukia! I still have the bruises on me from the last time._

_Haha! I made you so mad that day!_

_Ohh, watch when we get home, midget. You're in trouble._

_Let's see who gets who first, Ichigo._

_You're on, Rukia!_

As they continued their bickering, they both stopped in their tracks before howling up at the sky in union. Rukia believed Ichigo would have disowned her, hold a grudge against her for changing his life. Yet, when she explained to him what she had done, she received her first kiss.

They were soon-to-be mates. They were friends.

They were the black sun and the white moon to one another.

* * *

**Wow, this one was a rather long one, huh? Twelve pages! I changed this thing so many times, scraped some scenes and added a few others. I wanted this one to be perfect as possible! This is my first werewolf fic after all XD. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Review!**


End file.
